Slimey Slime!
by jaehyun's bum
Summary: Johnny hanya kesal, kenapa Jaehyun lebih mementingkan benda kenyal-kenyal itu, sih! [ Johnny Seo x Jaehyun Jung ] [ JohnJae ] [ B x B ] { Rate T }
1. Chapter 1

**=a johnjae fanfiction written by jaehyun's bum=**

 **Author** **  
**jaehyun's bum

 **Title  
** Slimey Slime!

 **Rate  
** T+ ?  
 **Length  
** Chaptered

 **Genre  
** Humor, Drama, Romance, dll. Saya gak bisa nentuin genre hahaha

 **Pair  
** JohnJae

 **Summary  
** Johnny hanya kesal, kenapa Jaehyun lebih mementingkan benda kenyal-kenyal itu, sih?!

…

HALO! HALO! HALO! HAAAALLLOOOO! /ditabok

Balik lagi sama saya, jaehyun's bum! Kali ini saya bawa cerita JohnJae lagi, eheheheh~

Saya gak mau banyak omong di cuap2 atas ini, percuma juga gak ada yang mbaca wkwkw.

Langsung aja ke ceritanya, let's gooo~

…

Johnny Seo, usia 18 tahun, sedang mengalami krisis.

Krisis moneter? Tentu bukan. Perusahaan ayahnya yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana tak mungkin membuat Johnny mengalami krisis moneter, atau bahasa Latin-nya, bokek.

Krisis identitas? Haha. Mana mungkin ada yang tidak mengenali Johnny Seo? Sekali lagi, Johnny Seo ini, walaupun masih kelas tiga SMA, namanya sudah tersohor dimana-mana. Lebih singkatnya, ia bekerja sambilan jadi model di perusahaan ayahnya. Memang hanya kadang-kadang saja, tapi setiap edisi bersampul Johnny pasti laku keras. Wajah tampan dan tingginya yang semampai memang selalu jadi kesukaan para pembeli majalah tersebut.

Krisis kali ini menurut Johnny cukup serius. Mungkin bagimu tidak, tapi bagi Johnny iya. Sangat, sangat, **sangat** serius. Johnny ingin menangis saja rasanya kalau sudah menghadapi krisis macam ini. _John udah ga kuat, mama_ _h_ _! John mau pulang ke Chicago aja!_

Ehm. Saking seriusnya masalah ini, Johnny sampai mencari cara-cara di internet. Cara apa?

 **"Cara agar bisa berhenti dari bermain slime"**.

Yes, slime, beibeh. Slime.

SLIME?!

Maksudnya benda kenyel-kenyel warna-warni yang wangi, yang suaranya enak banget kalo dipencet-pencet?! Yang author fanfiction ini mainin tiap hari?!

Iya, slime yang itu. Yang lagi terkenal sekarang ini. Dimana-mana orang jualan slime. Di Instagram apalagi. Dimana-mana orang bikin video tutorialnya di Youtube. Johnny sampai muak.

Sebetulnya, Johnny gak begitu ada masalah sama tren ini, pada awalnya. Sampai pada hari dimana kekasihnya yang berusia 16 tahun meminta ia mengantarnya ke toko buku dan alat tulis.

Johnny berpikir, _tumben amat ni anak minta dianter ke toko buku? Kesambet apaan, ya?_

Hush, John. Ga baik berprasangka buruk gitu.

Johnny yang merasa permintaan kekasihnya tidak begitu berat pun mengiyakan saja. Lagipula, kekasihnya hanya membeli tiga botol besar lem putih PVAC yang harganya tidak begitu mahal. Uang saku seorang Johnny masih lebih banyak walaupun harus beli dua puluh botol sekalipun.

Anehnya, setelah dari toko buku, Jaehyun meminta diantarkan ke apotek.

Johnny berpikir (part dua), _kok gak nyambung amat dari toko buku terus ke apotek?_

Tapi lagi-lagi Johnny diam saja. Toh, jarak ke apotek tidak terlalu jauh. Dan lagi, Jaehyun hanya membeli tiga botol GOM, alias obat sariawan yang rasanya manis-manis itu.

Setelah sampai di apartemen mereka, barulah Johnny tersadar bahwa _apa yang ia lakukan itu_ **SALAH**! Seharusnya ia tidak usah mengantar Jaehyun beli lem, beli GOM, atau apapun yang ingin ia beli!

"Ahahaha! Akhirnya jadi juga!" Jaehyun berteriak senang.

"Kamu lagi bikin apa, baby?" Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun yang duduk di lantai sambil memainkan sesuatu berwarna biru muda di tangannya.

"Aku membuat slime, hyung! Lihat! Lucu, kan?" Jaehyun mengangkat mangkok berisi slimenya, berusaha mendekatkan benda kenyal itu ke arah Johnny.

Johnny berpikir (part tiga), _lucu? Apanya yang lucu coba? Bentuknya kayak ingus gitu?_

Tapi Johnny tentu tak mau menyakiti perasaan Jaehyun yang selembut kapas itu. "Iya, lucu sekali."

"Hehehe.. Aku akan berjualan slime, hyung! Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

 _Mak.. Jeffrey pasti lagi ngikutin tren-tren kayak biasanya, nih.. Runyam dah._

Kok runyam?

Tentu saja runyam. Jaehyun pernah ikut tren Lego, yang membuat apartemen mereka penuh dengan Lego, bahkan masih ada beberapa yang disimpan di kamar. Jaehyun juga pernah ikut-ikutan main Gundam juga, yang harganya.. _maknyus_. Untung Johnny orang kaya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah melarat sekarang ini.

Masalahnya, kenapa ia sekarang jadi mau berjualan? Biasanya ia hanya ikut-ikutan main, main, dan main. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berjualan. Apalagi, menurut Johnny, sih, slime itu tidak begitu penting! Kalau Lego atau Gundam masih ada faedahnya, bisa dipandangi karena bentuknya macam-macam. Lha, kalau slime? Setahu Johnny bentuknya juga cuma begitu-begitu saja.

"Kenapa mau jualan, baby?"

"Karena aku pengen, lah, hyung."

Bukan jawaban yang bisa diterima oleh Johnny. Bagi Johnny, semua hal harus ada tujuannya. Terserah mau penting atau tidak, yang pasti **harus** ada tujuannya.

'Ingin punya uang jajan sendiri.'

'Ingin berlatih berbisnis.'

'Mengisi waktu luang.'

Setidaknya, jawaban-jawaban semacam itulah yang Johnny inginkan. Bukan sekadar 'karena ingin'.

"Ugh.. Kamu.. kurang uang jajan?" Johnny bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Enggak lah, hyung! Uang jajanku masih banyak, kok."

"Jadi?"

"Kan, tadi aku udah bilang. Cuma pengen aja. Kayaknya seru."

 _NO! Apanya yang seru, coba?!_ Johnny berteriak di dalam hati.

"Seru…?" Ragu, Johnny ragu. Ia tidak mau menyakiti hati kekasihnya dengan cara melarangnya berjualan, tapi ia juga tidak mau Jaehyun-nya berjualan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Lagipula, memang berapa pendapatan yang akan ia hasilkan dari berjualan slime? Paling juga semangkuk tidak sampai tiga puluh ribu.

"Iya, hyung. Pasti seru, kan, punya pelanggan sendiri, ngejar deadline buat bikin slime nya, de el el. Terus nanti pasti aku terkenal, hyung!"

What the fuck? Terkenal?

"Maksudnya terkenal?"

"Itu ada tuh, tukang jualan online yang kalo live di Instagram sampe ribuan orang yang nonton!"

"Emang dia jualan apa?"

"iPhone, hyung. Dia punya toko di mana-mana."

Yaeyalaaaah. Dia jualan iPhone, trusted pula! Pasti banyak yang nonton! Lha, kalau slime?

"Aduh, baby.. Mendingan gak usah, ya? Lagian, kamu, kan, harus belajar dan pergi les. Kamu juga ikut dua ekskul, kan? Nanti kamu kecapekan.."

"Gak bakal, hyung! Aku janji gak bakal nyusahin hyung, deh.."

Hadeuh.. Johnny jadi lemah kalo Jaehyun udah mohon-mohon begini! Apalagi kalau pakai jurus itu..

"Bbuing bbuing.."

"KYAAAA! JAEHYUN IMUT BANGET!"

Bukan, itu bukan teriakan Johnny. Itu teriakan author, yang lagi ngintipin mereka berdua. Mau ikut? Yuk, kita lesehan deket jendela.

"Hah.. Ya udah, kamu boleh jualan. Jualan di mana?"

"Instagram sama di sekolah, hyung.. Hehehe."

Johnny menggaruk kepalanya, padahal sampo yang ia pakai sudah menjamin tidak akan ada rasa gatal lagi setelah memakainya.

Mungkin bukan karena gatal, tapi karena stress.

.

.

.

Oke, mungkin kemarin Johnny memang menyesal sudah mengantar Jaehyun beli peralatan sakralnya itu.

Sekarang, ia tambah menyesal. Menyesal, sangat, sangat, sangat menyesal.

 _Why, whyyy?_ _Kenapa kamu tega banget sama aku, Jaehyun!? Mata aku pedes kaya gehu, tau! Pengen nangis akutu!_

Jaehyun makin lama makin sibuk dengan slimenya yang ternyata bentuknya macem-macem. Ada fishball slime, floam slime, glossy slime, iceberg slime, crunchy hairbands slime, boba slime, de el el. Darimana Johnny tahu? Tentu aja tahu. Jaehyun menyuruh –memaksa– Johnny untuk promote akun slime nya di instagram. Iya, di instagram Johnny yang udah verified itu. Gila.

Alhasil? Followers Jaehyun sudah puluhan ribu, orderan setiap hari mencapai puluhan, malah terkadang ratusan pula. Jaehyun gak menepati janjinya untuk "gak menyusahkan", karena setiap hari dia minta diantar ke toko buku, bahkan beli lem putih dan bening sampai bergalon-galon!

Bahkan, di saat libur yang seharusnya mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan sepanjang hari pun Jaehyun gunakan untuk membuat slime. Dia bahkan membeli mixer besar yang biasanya dipakai untuk mengaduk adonan dari hasil jualannya, dan tentu saja mixer itu gak ia pakai untuk bikin kue, tapi untuk mengaduk slime dalam jumlah banyak sekaligus.

Ya ampuuuun.. Kira-kira Johnny harus bagaimana?!

-T B C-

WKWKWK aku malah publish cerita baru lagi WKWKWKWKWKWK laknat. Marahi aku, pembaca. Marahi aku.

Aku gak tahan untuk gak publish ini, hari ini juga, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena udah aku biarkan terlalu lama di folder on progress aku, har har.

PS : kalau misalnya aku bikin ff yuri Roa x Xiyeon ( PRISTIN ), kira kira aku bakal di bash atau engga? Mohon dijawab, biar saya ada kepastian… :")

Chat bareng aku yuk!

Line : **jaehyunsbum**

Kakaotalk : **EXOyuukaNCT**

Balasan review untuk Apa? :

leyaaeri : ho aku aja kaget ngetiknya, hahahaha. Makasih udah baca ffnya~!

ChiminChim : NHAAA! Iyakan? Nikahin trus kawinin biar ntap /? Wkwkwk makasih udah baca ffnya~!

leejegun : HELLOH KAK AY! Wkwkwkwkwk malu akutu T..T jiwa johnjae tetep ada yaa dimanapun ff nya wkwkwkw mantabs la. Makasih semangatnya, dan makasih udah baca ffnya~!

YutaMochie : intinya lagi mereka bertiga sama sama bazengann.. wkwkw makasih udah baca ffnya~!

Nuynurul : terkenyot kenapa hayooo.. wkwkwk makasih udah baca ffnya~!

BinnieHwan : mereka ini tukang selingkuh semuaaaa.. wkwkwkw makasih udah baca ffnya~!

VashaDita127 : yaaah. Semuanya kadal sih, karena aku gak ada cerita kalo taeyu putus lhoo.. aku cuma bilang kalo endingnya jae sama yu tapi bukan berarti yuta udh putus sama ty dan ty pun belum putus ama jaee.. mereka ini kumpulan tukang selingkuh wkwkwk makasih udah baca ffnya~!

 **TERIMAKASIH!**

 **luvluvluv,**

 **jaehyun's bum**


	2. Chapter 2

**=a johnjae fanfiction written by jaehyun's bum=**

 **Author** **  
**jaehyun's bum

 **Title  
** Slimey Slime!

 **Rate  
** T+ ?  
 **Length  
** Oneshoot

 **Genre  
** Humor, Drama, Romance, dll. Saya gak bisa nentuin genre hahaha

 **Pair  
** JohnJae

 **Summary  
** Johnny hanya kesal, kenapa Jaehyun lebih mementingkan benda kenyal-kenyal itu, sih?!

…

HALO! HALO! HALO! HAAAALLLOOOO! /ditabok

Balik lagi sama saya, jaehyun's bum! Kali ini saya bawa chapter kedua, eheheheh~

Saya gak mau banyak omong di cuap2 atas ini, percuma juga gak ada yang mbaca wkwkw.

Langsung aja ke ceritanya, let's gooo~

…

"Hyuuuuuuunggg!"

 _Ya ampun. Mampus gue. Mampus._

Lho, baru awal chapter udah mampus aja? Kenapa nih si Johnny Seo alias daddy nya seluruh umat mesum di dunia ini?

Ya.. mampus lah! Gimana gak mampus kalo Jaehyun minta dibikinin ruangan khusus buat bisnisnya?! Emang sih, Johnny punya uang buat bikinin "ruangan" yang Jaehyun mau, tapi kan tetep aja! Itu namanya PEMBOROSAN! _Buat apa bikin kamar khusus bikin slime? Emangnya gak bisa di ruang tamu aja gitu?_ Pikir Johnny.

Tapi disitulah masalahnya. Johnny itu sayaaaaaaang banget sama Jaehyun. Kayaknya kalo Jaehyun minta mandi uang koin juga Johnny mau-mau aja ngasih. Jaehyun itu sensitif, hatinya kayak kerupuk yang gampang pecah kalo dikasarin. Kenapa kerupuk? Karena suka-suka author :))

"Ayolah, Hyuuuung.. Sekali ini aja! Nanti kuganti kok uangnya!"

"Aduh, bukan masalah uangnya, Baby!" Tanpa sadar, Johnny malah mengeraskan nada bicaranya pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang dibentak kayak gitu akhirnya diam. Dan…

"HUWAAAAAAAA! HYUNG JAHAT! HYUNG UDAH GAK SAYANG JAEHYUN LAGI! JAEHYUN MAU PULANG KE RUMAH MAMA AJA!" Jaehyun nangis, kenceng banget, dan duduk di lantai sambil banting-banting kedua tangannya, persis kayak anak bayi.

 _WTFFFFFFFFFFF WHAT DID I JUST DOOOO?!_

"Oke, oke! Hyung bikinin kamar khusus buat kamu bikin slime, tapi kamu gak usah nangis lagi ya? Oke? Maafin Hyung," Johnny jongkok, berusaha memeluk Jaehyun ke dekapan hangatnya, eaa..

"Hiks! Be-beneran, Hyung? Hyung beneran mau–hiks, bikinin Slime Room buat aku?" Jaehyun menatap Johnny, sesenggukan. Imut banget, coeg.

"Iya, kan ada kamar kosong di belakang, ga apa kan disitu? Nanti kamu dekor kayak gimanapun terserah deh, yang penting kamu jangan nangis ya? Hyung ga mau liat kamu sedih.. Maafin Hyung.."

Jaehyun yang matanya masih sembab menatap Johnny, lalu berkata, "Iya Hyung.. Makasih udah mau bikinin aku Slime Room.. Aku sayang Hyung!" sambil memeluk Johnny dengan erat.

Halah, lagi-lagi Johnny kalah dengan keimutan Jaehyun!

.

.

.

Johnny menatap Slime Room milik pacarnya dengan nanar. Ia sedih, kok bisa-bisanya nih Slime Room lebih bagus dekorasinya daripada kamarnya sama Jaehyun?

Di sebelah kiri, ada rak tinggi yang isinya tak lain dan tak bukan, lem putih dan bening sebagai bahan utama slime. Gak hanya satu atau dua jerigen, tapi banyak. Author aja males ngitungnya.

Lalu, di sebelah rak tinggi itu, ada rak yang lebih pendek sedikit, isinya adalah bertoples-toples _glitter_ , _beads_ warna-warni berbagai ukuran, bola-bola _styrofoam_ atau _floam_ yang juga banyak banget jenis-jenisnya, dan– Ah.. Sudahlah. Author jadi ngiri kalo ngomongin koleksi di rak itu.

Di sebelahnya lagi, ada keranjang besar, tempat untuk Jaehyun menyimpan semua _air-tight container_ untuk mem- _packing_ slimenya. Dari ukuran kecil, sampai ukuran yang Johnny rasa bisa untuk rumah beberapa kucing. Kata Jaehyun, itu untuk giant slime.

Kalau kita geser kamera ke sebelah kanan, ada seperangkat kamera beserta lampu strobonya dan tripod, untuk mengabadikan video-video slime yang akan Jaehyun upload di Instagram. Mejanya putih bersih, kata Jaehyun, itu supaya hasil videonya bagus, tidak gelap dan apalah itu tadi, Johnny gak begitu peduli.

Di sebelah meja untuk mengambil video, ada meja yang lebih besar. Di atas meja itu terdapat dispenser ukuran sedang dengan air berwarna jernih di dalamnya. Tapi itu bukan air minum. Itu borax. Iyes, mbabro, masbro. Borax dicampur sama air. Kata Jaehyun, slime activator dari borax lebih murah dibandingkan harus beli GOM, dan lebih efisien pula. Di dispenser itu ditempeli kertas dengan tulisan "DON'T DRINK!", karena memang borax tidak boleh diminum.

Nah.. ini bagian yang lumayan menarik. Di sebelah meja besar tadi, terdapat mixer besar yang Jaehyun beli sendiri dari keuntungan jualannya. Kata Jaehyun, dia capek kalau harus buat slime banyak-banyak dengan spatula secara manual, jadi ia membeli mixer besar berwarna merah marun tersebut.

Di pojok ruangan, ada meja kerja Jaehyun. Tempat ia membungkus semua slime nya ke dalam paket untuk dikirim ke berbagai provinsi, bahkan _shipping_ internasional. Printer untuk sticker bahkan ada di atas meja itu. Iya, Jaehyun mendesain sticker untuk ditempel di seluruh _container_ slime nya. Kata Jaehyun, itu supaya ada ciri khas, supaya orang tahu bahwa slime itu dari JJSugarxSlimey, brand miliknya.

JJ itu singkatan dari JohnJae. He'euh. Author males mikir nama lain.

Jaehyun menatap ruangan slime nya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Ya ampun, dia senang sekali!

"Terimakasih ya, Johnny Hyung.. Aku sayang Hyung.." Jaehyun memeluk Johnny dengan erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa menatap nanar ruangan baru itu.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau kamu butuh apapun, bilang aja sama Hyung, ya.."

Nah kan. Johnny tuh lemah banget sih jadi dominan!

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mau beli _floam_!"

"Hyung, aku mau beli _beads_ untuk _fishball slime_!"

"Hyung, aku mau beli Daiso _clay_ untuk _butter slime_!"

Bodo amat. Salah Johnny sendiri kan, dia yang bilang kalo Jaehyun butuh apapun, tinggal bilang aja. Bodo amat.

.

.

.

Johnny makin galau, men. Makin kesini, Jaehyun makin menjadi-jadi. Dia bener-bener menghabiskan waktu luangnya cuma buat bikin slime. Pesanannya makin banyak, sampai-sampai Jaehyun merekrut teman sekelasnya, Winwin, untuk membantunya menjalankan bisnis ini.

Johnny senang, sih, Jaehyun punya pendirian yang mantap. Ia serius berjualan, menghasilkan uang dari jerih payahnya sendiri. Bahkan, sekarang Jaehyun sudah bisa menggaji pegawainya. Tapi Johnny tetap butuh kasih sayang, bro! Ia juga masih remaja normal yang butuh sentuhan-sentuhan sebelum tidur, yang butuh diberikan kasih sayang oleh kekasihnya!

"Baby…"

"Sebentar, Hyung! Aku sedang mencetak stiker merk!"

Johnny sabar.

"Baby…"

"Sebentar, Hyung! Aku sedang menghitung hasil penjualan bulan ini!"

Johnny masih sabar.

"Babyyy…"

"Sebentar, Hyung! Aku–"

Oke, Johnny tidak sabar lagi. Ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya. Menghirup aroma rambut Jaehyun dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk meredakan rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Hyung kangen kamu, Baby.."

Jaehyun hanya terdiam, tangannya masih memegang tablet nya yang sedang menunjukkan grafik penjualan slime-nya bulan ini.

Johnny masih betah memeluk Jaehyun dari belakang, padahal posisinya harus membungkuk cukup rendah karena tingginya yang tidak normal itu, ditambah lagi Jaehyun yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Aku.. terlalu sibuk ya, Hyung?"

Johnny mengangguk, semakin menelusupkan wajahnya ke bahu Jaehyun.

"Maaf," kata Jaehyun, lalu meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja. Ia melepaskan pelukan Johnny, berdiri, dan memeluk Johnny dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Hyung.." lanjutnya.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Hyung bangga, kok, sama kamu. Kamu punya pendirian kuat, serius berbisnis, kalau Hyung mungkin tidak bisa seserius kamu. Tapi, Hyung kangen kamu, Baby.."

"Aku mengerti, mulai sekarang aku akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk Hyung. Nanti biar aku mengajak Mark untuk bekerja juga, jadi aku tidak terlalu sibuk lagi."

FYI, Mark adalah adik kelas yang cukup dekat dengannya, dan Mark juga mengenal Johnny.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Lalu Johnny memeluk Jaehyun semakin erat, mendekapnya di pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

"Mark, mau uang gak?"

"Woh, maulah!"

"Kerja yuk."

"Kerja apa, Hyung?"

"Bikin slime."

"Hah?"

-END-

WAKAKKAKA DI END DISINI KEK KAMPRET YHA? Muupkeun yha.

Maafin aku kalau ada typo atau apapun itu yang membuat kalian gak nyaman.

Ff ini ku dedikasikan pada koleksi slime ku di rumah yang senantiasa menemani aku kala bosan.. aku cinta kalian, terutama kamu, Bluie. ditampar

Gak, ff ini ku dedikasikan untuk kalian para pembacaku, terutama untuk kak **leejegun** dan **daunlontar** alias kakak-kakak kesayanganku. Aku sayang kalian! Wakakaka

 **KALAU BANYAK YANG MINTA, MUNGKIN AKAN KUBUATKAN SEQUEL!**

Btw, kindly add my socmeds pleaseee?

Line ID : **wonglaizan** KakaoTalk : **EXOyuukaNCT** FB : **/sawutdimilin**

Thank you for reading! Love yall so much!

Balasan review Chapter 1 :

 **Kim Sun Ah** aaaa makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini! Luvyaa!

 **jun. hoejun** (btw sorry uname mu di pakein spasi soalnya kl gak nanti unamenya ilang hehe) makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini yoooooon wkwkwk luvyaa~

 **daunlontar** HOEEEEEE KAKAKKUH! Jaehyun emang ga jelas mau nyoba2 yang aneh2, dan yang mixer itu memang beberapa orang jualan slime pake mixer kakkk, capek kalo ngaduk pake tangan sendiri wkwkw. JAEHYUN EMG UNYUH POLOS EMANG11!1 makasih udah baca ya kaaaaaakkk hehehee luvyaa~

 **hopekies** ayoo semangatin johnny wkwkwkw makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini luvyaa~

 **ChiminChim** slime itu dibuat dari lem pva sama borax sebenernya, tapi karena perkembangan zaman (halah) jadi banyak variannya, wakaka. DAN YA, MAIN SLIME EMANG ASIK! Heheeh, makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini, luvyaa~

 **adaml8770** padahal garing lho ini :'v makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini, luvyaa~

 **Flory Khanifa Farez HIATUS** makasih udah bilang lucu hehee dan makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini, luvyaa~

 **leejegun** helaaaww kakakkuuuu wkakakaak makasih kakkk udah baca, dan gak, ff ku masih berantakan ;_; SLIME BENTUK ANU DADDY WKWKWK ADUH AIB, makasih udah baca ff ini kakk luvyaa~

 **preetybeauty** lhoo adikmu sama kayak aku wkwkwk , makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini, luvyaa~

 **kiyo** ini udah dilanjut, hehehe, makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini, luvyaa~

 **ajeng04** jaehyun udah tobat kok di chap iniii hehe makasih udah baca ff gajelasi ini, luvyaa~

 **VashaDita127** mau cubiiiit? Silakan! Tapi bayar sama aku, hehehe. Aku bikin ff ini karena aku jg lagi suka mainan slime wkwkw AEGYO NYA JAEHYUN NUMERO UNO YAKANN daaan aku suka reviewmu , panjang wkwkw makasih udah baca ff gajelas ini, luvyaa~


End file.
